Vicetone
Vicetone are a DJ and production duo formed by Ruben Den Boer (born January 22, 1992) and Victor Pool (born July 9, 1992), from the Dutch city of Groningen. At the moment they are signed at six labels and they reached #36 at DJ Mags Top 100 DJs in 2014. Biography Both listeners of electronic music since childhood, Victor and Ruben met at 15 years of age in school, where they shared their musical tastes and different songs they heard. Influenced by artists like Eric Prydz and Swedish House Mafia, they began to produce their own music. In early 2012, they began making house music, specifically progressive house. That same year, they signed to Monstercat, and released their song "Heartbeat" with Collin McLaughlin, which was very well received by the public. To date, they have remixed the likes of world-renowned artists such as Adele, Calvin Harris, Maroon 5, and Zedd. In July 2013, they went on the Nothing Toulouse: North American Tour by Nicky Romero, where they performed as a supporting act for him, and, in October, they were also part of the Protocol Recordings ADE 2013 Label Night line-up. In November of that year, they joined the duo of Australian producers Nervo on their #NERVOnation tour in Mexico. In 2014, Vicetone opened the year with releases on Spinnin' Records, including their tracks "Lowdown" and "Ensemble". They also had other high profile releases on Nicky Romero's Protocol Recordings and Hardwell's Revealed Recordings. They also performed at the 2014 edition of the Ultra Music Festival. Their major breakthrough that year, however, came with the release of their first Beatport #1 overall charting track "Let Me Feel", that was a collaboration with Nicky Romero. Later that year, they performed at the TomorrowWorld festival in Atlanta. Vicetone also announced that they had also composed the single "United We Dance" as the soundtrack for the 2014 Ultra Music Festival aftermovie, which they then released on Ultra Records. For their final track of 2014, Vicetone released their track "What I've Waited For" through Monstercat. To start off 2015, Vicetone released their vocal progressive track "No Way Out", a collaboration with vocalist Kat Nestel, which marked the third track they released through the Spinnin' Records main imprint, after "Lowdown" and their remix of Cash Cash's "Overtime". Following the success of their Ultra Music Festival aftermovie anthem, they released the festival's 2015 anthem "Follow Me" featuring JHart on February 17th 2015. Monstercat Uploads # Harmony #* December 10, 2012 # Heartbeat (feat. Collin McLoughlin) #* March 1, 2013 # Heartbeat (The Remixes) (feat. Collin McLoughlin) (Minimix) #* May 24, 2013 # Beast (with Nico Vega) (Music Video) #* June 22, 2013 # What I've Waited For (feat. D. Brown) (Lyric Video) #* December 8, 2014 # Nevada (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) (Music Video) #* June 25, 2016 # I Hear You #* June 21, 2017 # Way Back (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) #* March 9, 2018 #Walk Thru Fire (feat. Meron Ryan) #*August 3, 2018 #Something Strange (feat. Haley Reinhart) #*November 2, 2018 #Fences (feat. Matt Wertz) #* January 18, 2019 #Feels Like (feat. LAUR) #* February 22, 2019 #Waiting (feat. Daisy Guttridge) #*May 17, 2019 #Ran Out of Reasons (feat. Jude & Night Panda) #*August 23, 2019 Trivia * Vicetone were one of the 6 founding artists of Monstercat Instinct, along with Conro, Didrick, Stephen, Rogue, and Grabbitz. Category:Artists Category:Vicetone discography Category:Progressive House artists Category:House artists Category:Electro Artists Category:Monstercat: Instinct Category:Spinnin artists Category:Proximity artists